yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening/Mending the Kronos Stone
Here is how the final battle took place in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Back with the others at the mountain top, Yuna and her friend got together. They got out of the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Flame Buggy, the Night Express, the DeLorean Time Machine, the two Ecto-1, and other automobiles and they got lightsabers, blasters, swords, bows and arrows, proton packs, spears and other weapons out and prepare to fight. Princess Yuna: Come on, we have to find the Kronos Stone! Li’l Cheese: Right behind you, Yuna! Princess Twila: Wait up, Guys! There was a crack on the Kronos Stone that's causing Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, Everyone and Everypony was horrified when they found a crack on it. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Oh no! Britney Sweet: There's a crack on the Kronos Stone! BMO: Armageddon and Weirdmageddon is starting endlessly! Pacifica Northwest: How're we gonna fix it!? Suddenly, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, and the Fearsome Five appeared out of nowhere. Without warning, they knew they'd be here. Armor Bride: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher! Lumpy Space Princess: And the rest of the bad guys! Nightmare Moon: Surprise! Princess Twivine Sparkle: Didn't expect us, Didn't you!? Negaduck: Did ya miss us? Daybreaker: You seemed surprised to see us again! Bill Cipher: Well, Well, Well. If isn't Princess Yuna and her friends, And you got All 13 journals with you. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I enjoy a turn of events! Jay: Too bad we're gonna have to spoil it, Cerberus! Finn the Human: It’s time we kick your butts! Jake the Dog: We’re taking you guys to Kingdomcome! Jackson Storm: You two are way out of your league, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: It's been nice beating you, Storm! Jackson Storm: Bring it! Cruz Ramirez: Oh we'll bring it alright! Lightning McQueen: It's all over for you too, Bill! Bill Cipher: And who's gonna stop us, You!? Princess Yuna: Yes, Us, Bill! Dipper Pines: Because we've defeated you before, and we'll do it again! Lightning McQueen: We're with you guys all the way, Dipper! Emerald: Same goes for all of us! As the robot probes surrounded Yuna and her friends, they were about to take them down. Vanellope von Schweetz: (to Bill) It's not over yet, Bill Cipher. (to Robot Probes) You bucket o Whacks! As quick as a flash, Vanellope made a quick glitch saving her friends. Nightmare Moon: What!? Impossible! Daybreaker: She glitch away from what we threw at them! Jackson Storm: I can't even run over her! Bill Cipher: Well played, Vanellope. (about to snap his fingers) But the party's over. Just as Bill about to snap his fingers, there was a blast at eye. Bill Cipher: OW! (has a hole in his eye) My Eye! (rubbing his pain out) Princess Yuna: Nice shoot, Finn. Finn McMissile: It wasn't me. Princess Yuna: Dipper? Dipper Pines: Not me. Princess Yuna: Did you? Vanellope von Schweetz: Not me either. Princess Yuna: Darkwing? Darkwing Duck: Not even close. Princess Yuna: Then who did? When the Nightmare Family and Bill began to felt the ground shaking like an earthquake, no one knew what it was. Bill Cipher: Hey, did you hear that?! Then, a roar was heard out of nowhere. Soon, it was getting closer and closer. It was the roar of the T-Rex and the Giant Mouse of Minsk's Head. Bill Cipher: What?! I just fixed that door! Nightmare Moon: Impossible! Dark Sombra: It can't be! Daybreaker: Is that...? Negaduck: Are you kidding me!? There was the Ultimate Shacktron, and inside was Flurry Heart was at the command base using her magic, Shining Armor in legs, Cadence in arms, Twilight in the Giant Mouse of Minsk, Starlight in T-Rex machine, Sunburst and Ford were by Skyla and Flurry Heart's side. Also, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess are at the spare parts. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, Guys! Princess Skyla: Sorry we’re late. Princess Bubblegum: S’up, Guys? Princess Yuna and the others: Flurry Heart! Princess Skyla: Go, Big sis! The Royal Crusaders: Yay, Flurry Heart! Finn the Human: You guys made it! Princess Flurry Heart: (inside Ultimate Shacktron) Meet my big friend, the Ultimate Shacktron. With that said, Everyone was impressed at what they'd witnessed when they had a new machine. Princess Yuna: It's just like the Megazords! Only different. Dipper Pines: I know, Yuna. This is awesome! Chocolate Cake: (took a picture with his camera) Good thing I took my picture. Mothina: Cool! Bill Cipher: You're still no match for us! Nightmare Moon: We can get rid of you all for good! Baron Von Sheldgoose: I'm working on it! As the Robot Probes begin to attack, Yuna was determined to take the stand. Princess Yuna: You know what to do, Guys. Negaduck: Say bye bye, Kiddies! Mater: Maybe later, Mater! (laughs) Later, Mater, that's funny right there! As the music score, "Battle Royale (from The LEGO Batman Movie)" began to play, Vanellope and Scrappy were determined to help Yuna. The journals were all gathered together, merging into one as it prepare themselves to fight. Princess Yuna: Time to take down Bill Cipher. (brings out her lightsaber) Bill Cipher: This is where we end this! Nightmare Moon: I won't tolerate you any longer, Princess Yuna! Quackerjack: It's Playtime! Princess Yuna: It'll be over soon once we're done with you! (draws her lightsaber) Dipper Pines: Ready, Chocolate Cake? Chocolate Cake: Ready, Dipper! Mabel Pines: Let's do this, Emerald! Emerald: I'm with you, Mabel! Vanellope von Schweetz: Shall we, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: You bet, Vanellope! Scrappy uses the upper handles, Vanellope uses the lower counsel. They use bow and arrow at the Nightmare Family, they make ready to finish them off. Bill Cipher: Then let's end this quick and easily! Daybreaker: And quick for your defeat! Finn the Human: Not unless it’s your defeat first! Fern: (got his Grass Sword ready) I’m with you, Finn! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Shall we? Captain Celaneo: You bet! The Lightsaber duel is on, Yuna, Finn, Jake, and their friends took the fight. Yuna dodges while using the force, Bill was turning red. Soon enough, Yuna was finding the right angle to take him down. Meanwhile, Ford and the others were watching the whole battle. Ford Pines: Get them, Kids! Get them! Rainbow Dash: I love this battle. (eating popcorn) Stanley Pines: You and me both, RD. (drinking sodas) Dr. Simon Petrikov: (munching popcorn) I could get used to this. Betty Grof: Me too.: Cal Weathers: (drinking Dinoco oil while watching the battle) Go, Yuna! Woo! Bobby Swift: Take'em down! Discord: This is where you come in, Mater. Mater: Dadgum! (deployed his gatling gun) I'm ready to take'em on. Finn McMissile: So am I. At last, Mater and Finn started shooting with their guns. Meanwhile, Ultimate Shacktron draws its giant lightsaber. At last, It's ready to fight in balance. Princess Bubblegum: Let’s distract them! Princess Flurry Heart: Come and get the Journals, You One Eyed Freaks! So, the Robot Probes were getting ticked off as their eyes glow red as about to attack. Slime Princess: Uh-oh! Then, the Ultimate Shacktron deployed cannons, torpedoes, guided missiles, rocket missiles, bazookas, nitroglycerin torpedoes, sweet seekers, and cherry bombs. Princess Flurry Heart: Have some candy! So, the Ultimate Shacktron hits another Probe with a giant slingshot when Princess Bubblegum uses the button mash. Princess Flurry Heart: Bullseye! The Ultimate Shacktron fist punches with kick boxing gloves, ninja moves by throwing ninja stars and spin kick. The Robot Probe fist was about to hit, but the Ultimate Shacktron fist catches and making it hitting itself. Princess Flurry Heart: Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Then, the robot probe’s head spins when the Ultimate Shacktron hits it with the fist. Princess Cadance: We’re winning! Just as the Robot Probe is about to attack, another one came. Ultimate Shacktron jumps onto it's head and punches punches another. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Flurry! Princess Skyla: Yeah! Princess Bubblegum: Yes! Princess Flurry Heart: We’ve won! Princess Cadance: That's my girl! Princess Flurry Heart: Slice-o-rama! Then, the Ultimate Shacktron pulls out a huge gigantic Lightsaber. Draws it, and sliced them all. At last, there were only a few probes left. Princess Bubblegum: Let’s take down the rest! When Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess using their elemental powers, the Robot Probes exploded into bits. Back in the lightsaber duel, Yuna and her friends were getting tired of fighting. As it took a while, But she's never giving up on taking him down. Bill Cipher: I'm done toying around with you foals! As the fight goes on, Bill almost cut Yuna's throat with a lightsaber. But then, She blasted his eye. Bill Cipher: (got bit) Ouch! Dark Sombra: You'll have nowhere else to run! Lumpy Space Princess: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Oh yeah?! Yuna runs towards the machine, but Bill gets angry in breakdown. Bill Cipher: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?! Yuna was grabbed by Bill's extra arms, then Dipper sliced them off. Bill Cipher: (screamed in pain) Dipper Pines: Don't even try it, Bill! As Bill looked behind, Dipper and Mabel came against them when Bill in his breakdown while his body changes color into red and his eye turns black. Nightmare Moon: I will not tolerate this any longer! Dark Sombra: Nor will I! Nightmare Trix: We end this now! Nightmare Hiro: Say goodbye, Fools! Nightmare Rarity: And this time, mean it! Daybreaker: Negaduck, finish them! Negaduck: (chuckles evilly) With pleasure, Daybreaker. Grubber: Uh-oh. With Negaduck has a lot of evil grin, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel were determined to stand up to them while Back with Ultimate Shacktron, only a few more Robot Probes remain. Shining Armor: That's our daughter! Twilight Sparkle: Go, Flurry! Ultimate Shacktron took down a few more with it's lightsaber, ever probe sliced. With that much power, None of the probe would stand against it. Princess Flurry Heart: If Grandma and Grandpa can see me now! Princess Skyla: At least we’re together in our hearts. Flame Princess: And always. The Ultimate Shacktron began the slice in dice, every half of them sliced into pieces. It successfully took them down, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, and Ford were amazed, Even what's left of the Robot Probes are retreating to outer space far away from the Ultimate Shacktron. At last, the Robot Probes are gone, for good. Princess Flurry Heart: Ultimate Shacktron, 1. Robot Probes, 0. Princess Cadance: Way to go, Flurry! Twilight Sparkle: You did it! Princess Cadance: I'm so proud of you! Princess Flurry Heart: (hugged her mother) Thanks, Mom! Princess Skyla: Way to take out the robots, Big sister! Ford Pines: Well done, Flurry Heart. For once, You and Skyla came through with that machine. Princess Flurry Heart: We did pretty good, did we? Stanley Pines: You got that right, Kiddo. Twilight Sparkle: I knew you'd grew up to be a smart princess someday, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: I did it for my friends, Aunt Twilight. Princess Skyla: We both did. Then, she noticed her friends, cousins and sisters are in trouble. As she looked at everyone else, they nodded. With one wink of her mother and aunt, Flurry Heart had to help them. Princess Flurry Heart: Hold on! Princess Skyla: We’re coming! Princess Bubblegum: Hold on, Finn! The Ultimate Shacktron used the Grappling Hook to swing all the way to them, Everyone was ready to fight. At the canyons, Bill Cipher was nearing victorious. As for Yuna, She was getting more tired. Negaduck: You kids got nowhere else to go now! Daybreaker: You and your friends, including your vehicle friends will be exterminated. So, we can take the journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon! Bill Cipher: This is it, victory is ours! Then, Yuna notices the Ultimate Shacktron approaching the battlefield. Princess Yuna: Not yet it's not, Bill! Bill Cipher: Huh? Just then, the Ultimate Shacktron came to the rescue. Without warning, Flurry Heart was driving it. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, Bill! Nice bow tie! (shoots at Bill) Bill Cipher: What!? I thought I've destroyed it! Nightmare Moon: It can't be! Scrappy-Doo: Alright, Flurry! Finn the Human: Now, we’re talking! Vanellope von Schweetz: Look at her go! Dipper Pines: And with the Ultimate Shacktron! The foals and kids were amazed, so, they joined and put a stop to Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. At last, they begin their final battle. Then, the Ultimate Shacktron got the Kronos Stone on it's chest. Emerald: (uses her magic) Alright, let's take down Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family, and the Fearsome Five for good! Princess Yuna: Yeah! Darkwing Duck: Let's Get Dangerous! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Uh-oh. Negaduck: Rats. Jackson Storm: You're kidding me! Bill Cipher: ENOUGH! You and all of you are beneath us! Nightmare Moon: We're a NIGHTMARE of your dreams, You dull pests! The Ultimate Shacktron grabs the Nightmare Family and Bill by the bodies. Then, they got them to the ground. Dark Sombra: And we'll never be bullied by an ant! Ultimate Shacktron keeps holding them down to the ground and keeping them still, Yuna was ready to cast her spell once more. Princess Yuna: Well guess what, We never go down without a fight against all evil. Princess Skyla: You tell them, Yuna! Armor Bride: It's the way the cookie crumbles! Sweetie Heart: (laughs) Princess Skyla: Good one, Armor Bride. Jake the Dog: That pun never gets old! Jake Jr.: And never will, Dad! Snowdrop: Are we winning, what's happening? Lightning McQueen: We are winning. Cruz Ramirez: And not a moment too soon. Mabel Pines: We make a great team! Dipper Pines: Without a doubt, Mabel. Right, Chocolate Cake? Chocolate Cake: You said it, Dipper. Vanellope von Schweetz: Just like the Incredible Hulk smashes Loki the Trickster. Oh, let me have a video of that. (takes out a video app of it on her iPhone) Alright, let's get this over with. At last, Yuna and her friends battling the Nightmare Family and Bill. The Ultimate Shacktron hold them down tight. Princess Flurry Heart: Puny then ants from my point of few. Soon, Yuna cast a spell from the journals merging into one and open the portal and send Merlock, Bill Cipher, and the Nightmare Family to Tartarus. Bill Cipher: (sees the opened portal to Tartarus) What the?! NO! No, No, No, No! Princess Twivine Sparkle: What in the...? Princess Black Hole: Portal to Tartarus! Nightmare Hiro: It Can't Be! Nightmare Trix: Anything but that! Princess Twila: Consider Tartarus as your new home! Daybreaker: No! Princess Yuna: Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're getting the boot. Tartarus, pretty clever, Huh? Bill Cipher: You! You idiot! Did you realize that we'll escape thanks to the crack of the Kronos Stone?! Princess Yuna: Then it's worth fixing it! Bill Cipher: Let me out of this portal! Let me out! (but couldn't hold tight enough) Ah! Why isn't this working?! Princess Yuna: Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, You one-eyed monster! Bill Cipher: (turns around and looked at Yuna) Princess Yuna: You're a wise guy, But you just made one fatal mistake! (points at Bill) You messed with Equestria and all other worlds of other multiverses! Bill Cipher: You're making a mistake! I will give you anything! (his eye shows money, a gold star, shiny coins and a galaxy) Money! Fame! Riches! Your own powerful galaxy! Anything you want! (his eye turns back to normal) PLEASE! NO! What's happening?! (gets ready to send to Tartarus and screams) YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: Say hi to Tirek for us! Princess Luna: She's done it! Hiro: She defeated Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family! Ford Pines: Well done, Yuna! Stanley Pines: All right, Yuna!!! Finn the Human: Way to go, Yuna! The Nightmare Family and Bill were sent to Tartarus, and the Portal closed itself. Then, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon was about to end as the evil ghosts, monsters, demons, imps, goblins and weasels were brought down. Negaduck: We're out of here! Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Oh no you don't! Princess Bubblegum: Going somewhere? Bushroot: Ahh Take it easy, Guys. We don't want any trouble. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) Too bad you guys got one. Jackson Storm: It ain't over yet! Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) You're surrounded. Nega-Bushroot: And this time, there's no escape. Jackson Storm: (found himself a parking boot) Oh come on! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Oh, crud. Flintheart Glomgold: Can't we talk about this? Stegmutt: Nuh uh, Glintheart. Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) It's off to prison for you, Fearsome Five! Just then, the police from every location of other worlds came. Sheriff: You crooks are in a heap of trouble. Negaduck: You're kidding me. Chief Wiggum: Flintheart Glomgold and Baron Von Sheldgoose, you're under arrest. Quackerjack: (gulps) Nick Wilde: We've been looking for you guys. Flintheart Glomgold: What did we do to deserve this? Mike 07: Armageddon and Weirdmageddon? Do you except believe that story? Jackson Storm: Hey, Back off. Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! Jackson Storm: (gets light in his eye) Ah! Yuna and her friends taunted a wave at the criminals, Jackson was shocked. Jackson Storm: Wait. No, Wait! WAIT!!!! The police took them away, and into custody of every prison of every location. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225